Electronic information handling or computer systems, whether large machines, microcomputers or small and simple digital processing devices, require memory for storing data and program instructions. Various memory systems have been developed over the years to address the evolving needs of information handling systems. One such memory system includes semiconductor memory devices.
Semiconductor memory devices are rapidly-accessible memory devices. In a semiconductor memory device, the time required for storing and retrieving information generally is independent of the physical location of the information within the memory device. Semiconductor memory devices typically store information in a large array of cells.
Computer, communication and industrial applications are driving the demand for memory devices in a variety of electronic systems. One important form of semiconductor memory device includes a non-volatile memory made up of floating-gate memory cells called flash memory. Flash memory is often used where regular access to the data stored in the memory device is desired, but where such data is seldom changed. Computer applications use flash memory to store BIOS firmware. Peripheral devices such as printers store fonts and forms on flash memory. Digital cellular and wireless applications consume large quantities of flash memory and are continually pushing for lower voltages and higher densities. Portable applications such as digital cameras, audio recorders, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and test equipment also use flash memory as a medium to store data.
Conventional flash memory cells make use of a floating-gate transistor. In such devices, access operations are carried out by applying biases to the source, drain and control gate of the transistor. Write operations are generally carried out by channel hot-carrier injection. This process induces a flow of electrons between the source and the drain, and accelerates them toward a floating gate in response to a positive bias applied to the control gate. Read operations generally include sensing a current between the source and the drain, i.e., the MOSFET current, in response to a bias applied to the control gate. Erase operations are generally carried out through Fowler-Nordheim tunneling. This process may include electrically floating the drain, grounding the source, and applying a high negative voltage to the control gate.
Designers are under constant pressure to increase the density of flash memory devices. Increasing the density of a flash memory device entails fabricating greater numbers of memory cells in the same area, or real estate, of an integrated circuit die. To do so generally requires closer packing of individual memory cells, thus reducing spacing between memory cells. It is becoming increasingly difficult to further reduce spacing between memory cells. Closer packing also generally requires smaller dimensions of device elements. Smaller dimensions of many device elements, such as conductive traces or lines, leads to increased resistance. This increased resistance detrimentally impacts the speed and power requirements of the memory device.
One approach commonly used to reduce resistance from the source regions of the memory cells is to couple multiple source regions of adjacent rows into a source line. Each source line generally extends for several columns, e.g., 16 columns. These source lines are then coupled to a low-resistance strap, often a metal line in the metal-1 layer of the integrated circuit fabrication process. As the resistance of the source lines increases due to reducing line widths, it is generally necessary to reduce the spacing of these low-resistance straps to manage resistance levels to the memory cells located farthest from the straps. This results in increasing numbers of metal lines and counterproductive use of semiconductor die area.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below that will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for alternate architectures for arrays of floating-gate memory cells, apparatus making use of such memory arrays, and methods of their fabrication and operation.